campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unity Movement
Propaganda Hey all, I am reposting the following from Forum: World War Three. The original messge was about the fabled "World War Three", but it could have been about Flag Burning, Abortion, and Gay Marriage. I am trying to capture an idea that the "Unity Movement" seems to be unconsciously aware of, but has not yet fully articulated. Linas 00:05, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Propaganda: Control of the Language, Terms of Discourse The idea that the American right-wing media is trying to append a false label such as "WWIII" to the "War on Terror" should not really be a surprise. It is a small part of a broader set of tactics that they have been deploying very successfully for over a decade (or longer). By mis-labelling, mis-representing core, basic ideas from the git-go, the reader/listener/watcher is already implanted with a subconscious idea/message/emotion from the very first words. On the radio, you can tune out after hearing less than one sentance, but if that sentance contained the words "WWIII", it already sets your mind to spinning, whether you are Republican or Democrat. Worse, it sets your mind spinning onto a thread of ideas and emotions where the Republicans have a natural advantage. Next time you hear this phrase, you may well be more receptive to the message that the Republicans are trying to push, and you may well accept this message uncritically. Why would you be so uncritical? Why would you want to listen to the Republican agenda? "Well, it seems like an interesting topic. This WWIII stuff. I want to hear more about it. Tell me more about WWIII. I heard about it and want to know more." Isn't this what you are thinking? Aren't you honestly curious to find out what all this WWIII business is all about? Well, right there and then, the Republicans have already won a small victory: they have convinced you, you open-minded, curious, exploratory, independent, free-thinking, no-one's-fool, liberal-minded-you, to get interested in this interesting message. Thier message. Thier message that they want to tell you. Let me talk about equal rights, discrimination, universal healthcare. Wow, have I lost your attention already? Gosh, how did that happen? Is it really because you have Attention Deficit Disorder? Or is it because these hefty topics are no match for the vicarious pleasures of a news blurb on WWIII? A long time ago, we used to call this tactic "PROPGANDA". Today, "propaganda" is a dirty word; you don't use it in polite company. However, the American right-wing has used it to tremendous, enormous, overwhelming effect: they have utterly dominated political discourse in American for the last 7-8. They will continue to do so until the left wing wakes up and realizes what its dealing with. There is no WWIII. The thing we are battling, the thing that is overwhelming our hearts and minds, that is clawing for our very souls is propaganda. Let this be known. Prepare for it. Work out a strategy to immunize against it, to fight it. Only then will we be able to bring the discourse back to topics that really matter, to the topics that actually are important. Linas 23:57, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Linas, whatever it is called, if you don't think we are at war right now, you haven't been noticing. Aminoff 17:23, 21 November 2006 (UTC)